The Main Character (Daryl)
She is the main character in Daryl Ortega's story route. Her main love interest is Daryl and her second love interest is Joe Kicks. The player chooses what her name will be throughout the story. Appearance She has a brown shoulder-length bob in a ragged style with square cut bangs and amber eyes. She is first seen wearing a gray blazer with a t-shirt with a car logo on the front and gray pants. On her date with Daryl she was wearing a long sleeved symmetrical dress and pearl necklace. Later on she was seen wearing a black tank top that displayed her cleavage with a red jacket. She then wore a long sleeve purple shirt and short black skirt when she tried to seduce Daryl. When Daryl told her to dress hot she wore a short red dress that's sleeves went over her shoulders and a gold bracelet. While participating in the illegal street race she wore a black shoulder sleeved crop top vest with a purple bra, a black mini skirt, black knee high boots and black cuffs. Personality She is an employee in Carter Corp. She shows her notable affinity in expensive cars and the races in the illegal car race. She is shown to be persistent, confident and is labeled as a minx when she tries to seduce Daryl to steal his car. Season 1 She is first seen in chapter 1 when Daryl almost accidentally runs her over with his car. Due to his liking to her and her interest in cars he gave her his card before he left. She then gets a call from the hospital saying that her younger brother Jason has been in an accident. Upon arriving to the hospital she finds out that Jason stole a car that had 500,000 dollars in it that belonged to Giorgio Maccini. She then decides to call Daryl for a date, as she plans to steal his car to pay off her brothers debt. After she fails to steal Daryl's car on their date she tells her friend Matt Ortega about Jason's problems and he tells her about his brother Daryl, and the he is the only one who can help her, as she already knew that much to her dismay. As she arrives to Daryl's villa she encounters his friend Joe Kicks when checking out Daryl's car who lets her inside. As she meets up with Daryl she requests that they go for a drive in Daryl's Lamborghini which he agrees too. As they're on their ride they encounter a black motorbike who turned out to be Matt. As they arrive back at Daryl's villa Matt scolded her for being in the car with Daryl. Afterwards, Daryl was furious with the player for lying to him about her job and her trying to scam him. After she and Matt tell him about Jason's problems he reluctantly agrees to help her get the money. After Joe gave her a private concert, Daryl scolded her for not listening to him and repeated that he was gonna put the player in the illegal car race in 4 days in order to get the money which she reluctantly agrees to. When they were alone together in his room she felt as if Daryl wasn't taking Jason's problems seriously and decided to seduce Daryl to steal his car keys. She succeeds and when she is in Daryl's car about to steal it she is stopped by Joe who scolds the player for her actions in not trusting Daryl. After Daryl finds out that she tried to steal his car again he was angry with her for not trusting him which she angrily left after their argument only to be stopped by him. He then takes her to his office when he schedules an appointment with Giorgio to see if he can get an extension on Jason's deadline. After that Joe takes her home and he tells her about his past with Matt and Daryl. The next day she learns that Cassidy Sparke is trying to get her fired with false accusations for her absentees much to her's, Gabriel's and Mark's frustration. When she visited Jason again he got mad at her for getting too involved in his problems and wanted her to go away with him to another country to escape Giorgio before he passed out due to stress. Later that night at Daryl's villa, Joe gave her a flash drive so she could listen to his new song. After eavesdropping on Daryl's phone conversation she puts Joe's flash drive in Daryl's stereo and dances to his song only to be joined by Daryl who starts dancing seductively with her and then the two make out passionately. As she and Daryl are on their way to meet up with Giorgio he gives her instructions to use her womanly charms to distract him and leave the talking to him. When they arrive she was shocked to see that Giorgio was attractive but menacing. After hearing that Giorgrio was going to refuse to give Jason an extension on his dead line she yelled at Giorgio much to Daryl's anger and horror as Giorgio's men started to point their guns at them. Giorgio then put a pistol to her chest while smiling while she begged him not to kill her. After they get out of Giorgio's casino Daryl was frustrated at her for not keeping her mouth shut as she could have gotten them killed. Daryl corrects the player when she tried to blame him for the mess that she made but they soon apologize to each other as he drives her home. When she got home she called Lisa to tell her about the night much to her shock. The next morning she found out that Lisa had told Matt about her night with Daryl and Giorgio which Matt was furious about, saying that Daryl was bad news. As the 3 of them went to lunch Daryl called the player which Matt asked to talk to him. He was very hostile to Daryl for dragging her to Giorgio's casino and told the player they they will find another way to come up with the money. As she was about to meet up with Daryl again at a bar she encounters a drunk man who is presumed to be Creep. He tries to force himself onto her only to be beaten up by the player and Daryl who showed up just in time. As they enter the bar, Daryl gives her the outfit which she's supposed to wear in the illegal race. As they arrive to the illegal races she finds out that she will be the flag girl in the races much to her anger. During her participation she finds out that Daryl will be in one of the races much to her shock. She watched Daryl win his race and went to kiss him after he won. While they were making out they were interrupted by Joe who was jealous which caused him and Daryl to bicker about her which she angrily left after they treated her like a trophy. Daryl catches up with her and apologizes to her and gave her his winnings from the race to help with Jason's debt. From having enough money to get an extension on the deadline she decides to go see Giogrio by herself to make a deal. During the deal Daryl shows up frustrated and confused on why the was there by herself. Giorgio agrees to give Jason an extension if she and Daryl agree to pick up a package for him which she agrees to despite Daryl's refusal. Allies *Daryl Ortega *Joe Kicks *Jason *Matt Ortega *Lisa Parker *Gabriel Simons *Mark Leviels *Colin Spencer Enemies *Giorgio Maccini *Cassidy Sparke Gallery Daryl Ortega/Gallery Joe Kicks Walkthrough Daryl Ortega/Walkthrough Trivia *She was the first main character to have short hair *She was the second main character to have become a criminal during her story route. *She was the first main character whose sibling is seen and the second main character whose family member is seen as the others were just mentioned. *She's the only main character to have an interest in cars. *She's received many complaints from fans due to her behavior and decision making throughout the story. Category:Carter Corp Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Daryl Ortega Category:Rebels Category:Criminals Category:Matt Ortega Category:Antagonistic Category:Lisa Parker